The Last Black aka Joanna Black aka Sirius Blacks Daughter
by Nattily
Summary: I know that is a riddikulasly long title name but what can I do. Well as the title implied, it is (not a one shot) about Sirius Blacks Daughter. Its a work of fiction, I made it. Well, I suck at summary's, so uh, well, please read the book?


**Authors**** Note: **

**This is my first FanFiction, so please, be as nice as possible, tough you can point out all my mistakes**

**This is sort of like a prologue, so.. uh. yeah, thats it. **

**No wait.. **

**In this fan-fiction:**

**Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasly, Lavender Brown, Severus Snape and Dobby are not dead.**

To Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, the Second Great War seemed to happen a life time ago. The Great War had an impact on each of them, making them, out of character.

Harry, well, he decided to finish school and study for a change.

Ron, well, he decided to go on a diet! And he was more organized now thanks to Hermione's influence.

And Hermione on everyone's influence became more fun and less uptight.

The Weasly family, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks along with Young Teddy, Harry and Hermione were all gathered at the Grimadaur Palace. Sirius had decided to throw a party for Harry, he was made head boy and Hermione of course was made head girl. Ginny was a prefect, a shock to the twins, and Ron was made captain of the Quiddtch team, a shock to everyone. (Only Hermione knew that Harry had talked to Profess- Headmistress McGonagall to make Ron captain)

Sirius had all the house elves make a feast very similar to the one at Hogwarts for everyone there.

The evening had been spent talking about James and Lily, how they behaved when they got the same positions as Harry and Hermione (Sirius secretly wished they would end up together, but when he saw Harry with Ginny, that idea seemed like the worst possible thing which could possibly happen) and everyone at the table had, even if it was for an evening, forgot about the Great War.

Towards the end of the day, The Weasly family, excluding the Twins (who with Harry lived at Grimadaur Place, as Sirius was now a partner at their business) Ron (who was staying over) and Ginny (who had recently got back with Harry) left. Tonks had decided to go when Teddy fell asleep; he looked like an angle, an angle with blue hair. Remus and Sirius talked about the old days.

Hermione and Ginny sat in Harry room talking about anything and everything girl.

Their talks included how irritating and clueless their boyfriends were, about muggle products, muggle actors and singer, who's hot and who was not hot, and their favorite, who should date whom.

Harry, Ron and the twins were at the twin's room, engineering pranks for their last year.

Which included, how to give Severus Snape a shower to make him a not-so-slimy-git, how to make Malfoy's hair golden and red for the entire year and antidotes for all their previous pranks, so that if they got caught (which most probably they would) they could reverse the pranks.

Remus was planning on applying for the DADA post again, the curse was lifted now, and Snape was assistant headmaster. He was pulled back to his previous post as portions master because Professor Slughorn was a part of the ministry, no one knew under what ministry he worked for, only that he worked there now.

Sirius joked about letting the students see a live werewolf transform, so he could teach them about werewolf's better, but didn't finish the joke because of the death glare he got from Remus and the knock on the door. Sirius got up and dragged his feet over to the door. He swung the door open, he was replying to Remus's comment of the Grimadaur Palace needing a feminine touch by saying "Moony, I'll talk to someone, mostly Ginny, she's got lots of woman in her".

"Ginny Weasly?" the woman at the steps of Grimadaur Place asked.

Sirius snapped his head to the woman's direction, instantly recognizing the voice of his high-school sweetheart. Right in front of his stood the blond beauty Victoria Avery. Sirius mouth flopped open, she didn't look a day older, maybe few feet taller, but not a day older. "Vic?" he asked, his voice had actually become very high-pitched, "Ah Sirius, how long has it been?" She said her voice was quiet charming. "Reeeeemuuuus!" Sirius called.

**_Uh, so, do you like it? _**


End file.
